


We Are, the Two of Us, Natural

by moasis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, SYMMENJI, but there's literally nothing explicit, they are soft and they are in love, this is an excerpt from something longer i plan to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasis/pseuds/moasis
Summary: Something pulled inside of Genji at the sight 一 the combination of her organic and synthesized hands dancing together across the sensory aid. He felt an inexplicable emotion as they traced an intricate path along the visor, constructed by people who had hurt Satya deeply and irreversibly, and yet it had helped her so much, nonetheless. It almosthurt, Genji realized, to see so much of his own life reflected back in the woman sitting before him. It felt so painfully, wonderfullyright, and something like relief flooded him at this new awareness.Or,Satya trusts Genji enough to try something new.





	We Are, the Two of Us, Natural

Satya lifted her hands from where they had settled on his shoulders. She very deliberately closed her eyes, and Genji tracked the sweep of her lashes as they brushed against the rise of her cheeks. The blue light of her visor cast eerie shadows over them and over her nose, ghosting the planes of her face in a way that had become familiar to Genji. It was not until this pattern shifted, falling away from Satya entirely, that he noticed what her hands had moved to do. The woman had reached behind her head to remove the visor, and its light wobbled before she banished it entirely with the press of a button. Satya took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Genji’s own.

“I have not, _we_ have never done… this, without the aid of my visor,” Satya explained carefully, cautiously. She held the device between them, cradling it in her fingers, which tapped frenetically against the chassis. Soft _clicks_ sounded from where the metal of her prosthetic connected with its surface.

Something pulled inside of Genji at the sight 一 the combination of her organic and synthesized hands dancing together across the sensory aid. He felt an inexplicable emotion as they traced an intricate path along the visor, constructed by people who had hurt Satya deeply and irreversibly, and yet it had helped her so much, nonetheless. It almost _hurt_ , Genji realized, to see so much of his own life reflected back in the woman sitting before him. It felt so painfully, wonderfully _right_ , and something like relief flooded him at this new awareness.

Genji struggled in that moment not to reach out and take Satya’s hands in his own. He wanted to give her the sense of control she so desperately deserved in this instance, to respond to the trust she was giving him. He chose instead to rest his hands lightly next to hers on the visor, bracketing them. Their fingertips just barely touched, and he met Satya’s eyes again, asking a question without words.

Her gaze flicked briefly to the new point of contact, and the corner of her lip quirked up in a small smile. With a resolved sigh, Satya hefted the visor up and set it aside, resting it gently on the table next to the bed.

“It has been many instances now that we have had sex,” she continued her earlier train of thought. “I have had ample time to analyze the sensory impact of the activity, and have decided 一 I would like to attempt completely natural intercourse.” Satya looked at him expectantly, and Genji blinked a bit in surprise at her statement. After a beat, an amused hum escaped him.

“If there is anything I have learned in my time studying with my master,” he said, and this time he  _did_ take her hands, telegraphing his movements all the while. Satya did not seem to mind. “It is that whatever we are, however we choose to live or love, it is all _natural_.” He emphasized his words by twining the fingers of his right hand with those of her left, watching their synthetic flesh interweave.

“My body, your arm. My scars, your visor, they’re all part of who we are. I have accepted this.” Genji held Satya’s gaze, and found a bit of trepidation there. He quickly made to reassure her, not wanting to undermine the importance of her choice. “That is not to say that I do not see the appeal in your proposal. And that you’re decision should not be taken seriously.” Genji pulled their hands up to rest on the cords of his chest. “If that is what you want, and so long as you are comfortable. I am honored, to have so much of your trust.”

A brilliant smile broke across Satya’s face, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, eyes closed once again. “This is what I want,” she said. “May I kiss you?” she asked in quick succession. Genji laughed gently, and leaned forward in answer. Their lips met, and they could both feel the other’s smile. It was not long, however, before their upturned mouths melted into something looser, more open, as the previous pleasure of the moment made itself known once again.

They continued where they had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I am making a foray into potentially nsfw territory. For starters, have a soft excerpt from something that will eventually become the real deal.
> 
> Genji and Sym are my self-indulgent rarepair, and while I ship them with other ow characters as well, I needed to get them out of my system.
> 
> I plan to expand upon this when it isn't, y'know, finals week, and when I'm not, y'know, dying.


End file.
